In general, in domestic vacuum cleaners there is a canister type vacuum cleaner having a suction nozzle separate from a vacuum cleaner body, and an upright type vacuum cleaner having the suction nozzle integrated with the vacuum cleaner body. The canister type vacuum cleaner has a hand hold formed of a portion of an extension tube and a flexible connection hose having one end connected to the hand hold and the other end connected to the vacuum cleaner body, for holding on the hand hold and pulling the vacuum cleaner body through the connection hose during cleaning. The vacuum cleaner body has roll moving means having wheels fitted to a bottom thereof for smooth movement of the vacuum cleaner body. As show n in FIG. 1. the roll moving means is provided with one pair of rear wheels 3 fitted to both sides of rear of the vacuum cleaner body 1, and a castor wheel assembly 4 fitted to a center of front bottom of the body 1, wherein the rear wheels 3 are adapted to rotate on an axis parallel to a floor, and the castor wheel assembly 4 adapted to be rotatable in two axis direction, a horizontal axis direction and a vertical axis direction with respect to the floor, for easy change of a direction of movement of the vacuum cleaner body. And, as shown in FIG. 2. the castor wheel assembly 4 is provided with a semi-spherical body 4a convex in a bottom side so that the castor wheel assembly 4 rotates around the vertical rotation shaft and rolls over an object smoothly when the castor wheel assembly 4 hits on the object projected from the floor.
However, the related art vacuum cleaner having the roll moving means fitted thereto has a problem in that there are cases occurred frequently when the vacuum cleaner body hits on a wall or furniture as the vacuum cleaner body 1 moves on the floor during cleaning because the vacuum cleaner body can not change direction yet. In this instance, since the related art vacuum cleaner body 1 is provided with no buffering structure on a front surface of the vacuum cleaner body 1, the vacuum cleaner body 1 receives a severe impact when the vacuum cleaner body 1 hits the wall and the like, and when it is serious, a portion of the vacuum cleaner having received the impact is damaged.